Drabbles C137cest Rickmorty
by BNOFF
Summary: Sin descripción general. Solo un montón de fragmentos sin sentido C137CEST


Estoy corta de inspiración :(

/ / / / / PUEDES SALTARTE ESTA PARTE... / / / / /

So... aquí va de nuevo, un último intento.

Ha sido un tiempo desde que publico algo, aunque en realidad escribo mucha basura todo el tiempo y desde luego la mayoría de mis fanfics están medianamente terminados, pero están tan revueltos y llenos de errores (huecos quizás).

Acumule tantas cosas ;3; que es difícil y no sé por donde empezar TTT-TTT

Por el momento voy a hacer esto. He visto que ha muchos les funciona, empiezan escribiendo pequeños fragmentos de historias cortas o pensamientos y con el tiempo tanto su escritura como la continuidad de sus textos se van puliendo :)

Espero que sirva.

/ / / / / HASTA AQUÍ / / / / /

DESCRIPCIÓN:

Aquí encontrarás UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE MI BASURA C137CEST [RICKMORTY] O3O

Muchas de las cosas que escriba aquí es posible que pertenezcan a otros fanfics que no he terminado pero con suerte realizare ;)

* Por favor no olvides dejar tus comentarios eso me ayuda mucho :D (A veces pienso realmente no es gran cosa pero luego terminó por emocionarme con cada pequeño comentario) *

* * *

Las marcas en sus manos.

No significan nada.

No hacen la diferencia.

No cambia nada de lo que esta por ocurrir.

Nada lo detendría jamás.

Morty lo ha visto en su mirada, un reflejo indirecto hacia el mismo infierno, incubado en sus iris claros.

Es Rick.

Es Rick quien toca la puerta.

Es Rick.

Es Rick quien toca cada célula, quien descompone y muta todo su organismo a su placer.

¿O es Dios?

¿Acaso Rick?

¿Es quizá una transmutación o una broma mal escrita en su línea de tiempo, en su dimensión, en este confinado insignificante y diminuto universo al que se le ha designado existir?

¿Es Rick un Dios?

¿O es solo Rick?

Rick.

¿Rick Sanchez o solo Rick?

Sin honorarios, sin nombre de pila, sin descripción, anónimo y distante; secreto y constante. Siempre constante.

Persistente.

Morty niega una vez más mientras cuenta las cicatrices. Hay una muy curiosa. Cerca de su tobillo un corte imperfecto. El defecto de su consciencia en medio de un experimento. Otra recorre como una serpiente venenosa, se extiende desde su muslo izquierdo y lo rodea titubeante, recorriendo un largo camino hasta su cadera donde un zigzag alargado se prolonga y entrecorta hasta una curva que salta por encima de su ombligo. La serpiente continua con puntadas que no logran desaparecer, que corren muy cerca de su columna vertebral para enredarse nuevamente en uno de sus muslos. Esta vez el derecho. Esa inmensa serpiente se extingue como sin quererlo unos centímetros antes de la cicatriz en su tobillo.

Es Rick de nuevo, quien toca la puerta, quien entra sin necesidad de esperar una respuesta.

Es Rick.

Rick que se arrodilla frente a él y lo mira, y lo examina. Tan común, tan natural. Tan rutinario.

Morty solo mira los dedos largos, perfectos, dedos delicados. Dedos de cirujano.

¿Se burlan de él?

Esos dedos.

Esos dedos que no pueden producir cosquillas o caricias. Que sólo rozan y dejan una sensación seca y amarga.

Perfectos dedos.

En comparación a los suyos. Morty puede verlo, pequeños, torpes, llenos de cicatrices con muñecas, palmas y dorsos cubiertos de hematomas.

Niño pinto, niño sucio, niño enfermo ¿Es Morty?

Es Morty.

Rick toca todo su cuerpo, lo posee nuevamente con un simple movimiento de manos; continuo sin despegarse de la cintura al toso, de los pezones a los hombros a la clavícula, al cuello donde aguarda un agujero. Un extraño punto oscuro oculto por la sangre y la carne, y las vendas que Rick coloca día tras día.

Es el primer beso. Es Morty, es Rick "Rick y Morty" susurra Rick.

Pero Morty se pregunta mientras su lengua devora del placer el dolor y el reconocimiento sensorial.

¿Es Morty o Rick?

El sabor que nace en uno y empieza en otro. Es su pulso desintonizado que se confunde con el bombeo natural de la sangre de un hombre que perece pero no muere.

Y Morty se retuerce como un niño malcriado, se aleja. Divide la conexión que produce estragos en su cabeza. Pero la solución es momentánea, es un instante de alivio mezclado con una gota de agonía.

Se aleja. Sucio, enfermo como quien repele de una sabor repulsivo. Sucio en la boca, en la saliva, en sus entrañas que se retuercen ansiosas. Sucio de las manos rotas que se mueven con espasmos incontrolables hasta que hallan calma en el científico.

¿Científico o loco?

Son sus manos una epidemia infecta. Es su respiración un parásito que se aloja muy cerca de la boca de Rick.

Y el bisturí. Dulcísimo disturbi que da un chapuzón en su piscina de sangre. Es una nadador olímpico que arremete contra las olas de sus órganos.

Es el bisturí.

El bisturí en las manos de Rick.

Es Morty entre Rick y el bisturí.

Es Morty.

Morty.

Morty.

Es Rick y Morty.

Y Rick.

Solo Rick.


End file.
